


His Masterpiece

by Level4Chaos



Category: Trusty Bell: Chopin no Yume | Eternal Sonata
Genre: Existential Angst, Insanity, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Older Man/Younger Man, POV First Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating For Future Content, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Level4Chaos/pseuds/Level4Chaos
Summary: [NOT COMPLETE / IN-PROGRESS!][SOME TAGS AND WARNINGS ARE FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS!]It's not every day Waltz gets the opportunity to play with someone so fun... and so terrifying.  He and Frédéric have a lot more in common than they both realise.  Written from Frédéric's point of view.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This fanfic contains **non-consensual** sex scenes.
> 
> **DISCLAIMER:** The characters and places in this fanfic are not mine! I assure you they will be returned to their rightful places in perfect condition - and I will have made no money from their adventures! This story is a work of fiction, and I acknowledge that I have taken uncountable liberties with the Eternal Sonata plot and characters' personalities / sexual persuasions. In no way do I mean the characters, or their creators, any harm or disrespect; I write this purely to show my love for the game in my own special way - nothing more, nothing less.
> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is a little something from 2009~2010 that I never got around to finishing, but it's on my To Do list! It's going to get quite dark and unsettling, if I can word it right. Please proceed with caution.

It seemed like a lifetime ago since I'd shared the company of anyone in such an intimate environment, but it wasn't a feeling I would easily forget... the subtle hint of heat from another body; the slight indent in the mattress, almost pulling me toward my companion...

It was the first thing I became aware of as I stirred from my slumber - that I was not alone. Even before I opened my eyes, I knew there was someone beside me in my bed. 

The thought brought a smile to my lips. Sweet memories of days long since gone... I hadn't been able to enjoy such luxuries since falling victim to illness. Women who once adored me now held only pity in their eyes during the rare times they would visit.

And I...  
I could barely hold a conversation any more, without breaking into a coughing fit, before my visitors were hastily ushered out.

When I laid in bed, waiting for this retched illness to kill me, I used to miss the days when I was the handsome one, the talented one... the perfect one. But I'd found myself feeling less sorry for myself in recent times, having immersed myself deep in my dreams... my escape.

So, I was a little hesitant to open my eyes and greet whatever awaited me... whoever this was who had brought so much back with their simply being next to me. I was startled as I felt a gloved hand brush my hair across my forehead, and I was unable to stop my breath from hitching.

"Ahh... you're awake." The nasal voice of my companion crooned, adding, "_Good_... This will be so much more fun, now."

I knew that voice! What was Count Waltz doing here? And more importantly, what was _I_ doing here?

Before I could answer, nor open my eyes to face my circumstance, I felt him against me - his chest to mine, and his lips to mine. My body realised before my mind that this was very wrong, and tried to push him away.

"That's not what we agreed upon." He gave a disapproving cluck of his tongue. "_I'll do whatever you want_. That _is_ what you promised me, is it not?"

I couldn't remember, and the boy atop me was not going to allow me time _to_ recall the events leading up to our being in bed together. I drew a breath to answer him; to tell him I didn't know, but as if he were hell-bent on hearing more of his own smug voice, he cut me off.

"And _this_ is what I want - you beneath me; moaning for me, screaming for me... begging for me."

Had it been so long since someone had whispered a seductive word in my ear that my body responded so easily? I blanched in shame as I felt a knot in my stomach; twisting, threatening to surge lower.

"Is this how you treat all your guests?" I managed to ask through gritted teeth, hiding my arousal behind hostility.

My question seemed to amuse him, but he did not answer, and I did not push it.

He straddled my waist, leaning into me and making me painfully aware of just how much he was enjoying this. His hands were either side of my head, effectively pinning me to the bed, lest I dare try to overpower him - which, without sounding like too much of a brute, I was confident I could do.

Physically, I was bigger and stronger, but Waltz was a loose cannon; there was a madness in his eyes, which added an unknown element to the equation, and made me question exactly _what_ he was capable of.

I came into this world for _her_... I am sure of it. I couldn't risk something happening to Polka for my own selfish desire to get away. For her, I would suffer anything. I saw her as my dear friend; one that I would protect with every fibre of my being, and Waltz saw her as my weakness.

_That_ was why I was here.

The haze that enveloped my memory started to lift, and I realised I was here because there was no other way to keep her safe. He wanted her, and I had no choice but to offer myself in her stead.

_Polka had cried out when he grabbed her, pulling her into a rough embrace. We allowed him that much, but when his hands began to wander, touching her with the familiarity of a long-time lover, he had overstepped his limits as her captor **and** her ruler._

_She bit her lip, whimpering for him to stop, but she was such a gentle girl, she did not have the physical or spiritual strength to do any more than that._

_We stood there dumbfounded at first, unable to believe someone would have the gall to do such things - groping a young girl and asking her in a not-so-hushed murmur if she was healthy enough to 'survive a royal fucking'._

_She had shaken her head, her eyes wide with panic, as she clawed at his overly curious hands._  
_"No, not with **you**!"_  
_I could feel the tension building up in the young man standing beside me. If this were to continue, Allegretto would do something stupid, and endanger us all. This could not be solved by childish violence spurred on by the heart; this had to be thought through, and solved with the head._

_"You're saying no to me?" Waltz threatened._  
_Polka shook her head, not wanting to offend him any more than she already had. "I want my first time to be the man I love."_  
_"As my loyal subject, it is your duty to love me. To say that I am not the man you love; well..." He sighed dramatically, "That would constitute treason - an executable offence."_  
_She gasped in horror, looking over to us with fear in her eyes. It was too painful to bear._

_"You're threatening to kill her if she doesn't sleep with you?!" The grey-haired orphan yelled in disbelief, his hand going to the handle of his sword, ready to draw. "Is it really that hard for you to get laid?!"_

_"You have your method, and I have mine." The young ruler smirked, touching captive's chin and guiding her to look up. A single tear had trickled down her cheek, and he cruelly licked it from her jaw._

_"Son of a bitch-!"_  
_I instinctively put my arm out to block Allegretto's way as he attempted to charge forward, and we wrestled against each other for a moment. He was determined to get past, but I was just as determined to hold him back._  
_"Stop this madness at once!" I hissed at him, "It's not helping anyone."_

_He pouted - at possibly the first time he had been told off by an adult who cared about him - but was smart enough to understand.  
"Do something..." He pleaded softly, and I nodded. There was only one thing I **could** do._

_I had created this world - the beautiful girl who reminded me so much of my beloved sister, **and** the evil that was taunting her. And **I** would put a stop to this._

_"Let me go in her place. I'll do whatever you want." The words had left my lips before I'd had time to think about what I had just offered, but it did not matter. In a world clearly barren of chivalry, I had to be a man... I had to protect her, no matter the cost to myself._

_Waltz's grip and his smile seemed as though they were linked; the more the corners of his lips curled, the more his embrace loosened. Polka twisted free of him and ran to rejoin us, and I..._

I ended up in his bed.

I knew what he wanted... what he expected of me, but as I lay under him, I was finding it difficult to believe that I would allow this to happen to myself - in _my_ world. Did I secretly long for this? To be used for the pleasure of a spoiled brat?


	2. Chapter 2

"...You drugged me?" It was the only explanation I could think of as to why there was a blank in my memories between agreeing to go with him, and waking up in his bed.

"Just a little mineral powder to help you relax." Waltz replied dully, never looking away from his task of opening the clasp at my throat. "I wanted the girl _because_ she would fight me, but... I want a _different_ experience from you."

He seemed quite interested in the clasp at first, turning it over in his hand before casting it aside. It landed on the floor a moment later with a brief clatter. Back in the real world, when I had been well enough to dress myself in my finery, such a piece would have been the pride of my collection... and he had thrown it away like it was nothing to him. Like _I_ was nothing to him.

"Different?" I asked for clarification, even though I suspected he'd put me at a disadvantage because he _knew_ I could overpower him. (Paranoid and delusional - whilst not impressive traits anywhere else, they certainly proved useful for strategic matters.)

Waltz didn't answer immediately; he had begun untying my cravat, not gently, but not hastily either. They were the motions of a boy unwrapping a gift he knew he was going to get.

"Hmm, I was going to fuck her rotten, you know... and revel in her screams." He pulled the sheer fabric from around my neck, and it joined the clasp on the floor. "But as for you... let's just say, I have a weakness for older men."

He was vile! He repulsed me with both his choice of words and his attitude. I wanted to push him away. Truly, I did, but I stayed strong for her. If it wasn't me, it would be her... and I couldn't let that happen. I let him kiss me again, even daring to offer him a response as his lips suckled mine.

A pang of guilty pleasure shot through me as he drew back ever so slightly to take a breath. The rush of cold air against my jaw, followed by an intense heat as he exhaled, tickled and excited me more than I had been for a very long time.

He knew it, too.

"Have you been with another man before?"

I hesitated. I had spent many pleasurable evenings in the company of beautiful women, but it would have been nearly 20 years since I'd dabbled in masculine intimacy! Back when the days felt so long... when I was old enough to legally be considered an adult, yet young enough to still be treated like a child. I, along with other struggling musicians, spent our time gathering _inspiration_ from one another. Whilst it was once something I felt ashamed of, now I suddenly felt a different kind of shame for how inexperienced I was.

I nodded slowly, not offering him any further detail than a simple, positive answer to his blunt question.

His wry smirk blossomed into a satisfied grin, and for a moment, he was truly captivating. His round face, and his angelic blonde hair... behind his hideous reputation, there was a sweet-looking boy.

He began to undo the buttons down the front of my waistcoat, stopping to take off the gaudy ring he wore on his middle finger. He placed it by my head, and then removed his gloves - pulling at each fingertip with his teeth, before whipping them from his hands.

"Mmm, there..." He cooed, slipping his warm hands under my shirt and splaying his fingers across my chest. "Now I can feel you..."

I'd know those calluses anywhere! Like myself, he had the hardened fingertips of a pianist. I wanted to ask him; to find out if we had just _one_ thing in common that I could admire him for, but he did not give me time to.

He pinched my nipple and I jumped in fright as the sharp sting tingled through my body; pooling in my groin, and making my arousal even more apparent as it pushed even harder against him. He gave a vicious little laugh, shifting on top of me as if to purposely rub me just the right way.

He had muscular buttocks; _that_ I could feel very easily. It only made things worse, since I was trying so desperately not to be excited by him.

"A bit sensitive, are we?" It wasn't a question; it was a painful observation that he took great pleasure in making.

I didn't think I was _overly_ sensitive to another's touch, but I had to admit that even the boldest of women I'd been intimate with had never groped me like _that_. I was embarrassed by my own weakness, and how easily Waltz had put it on display.

I was here to satisfy whatever sexual craving he had, but it did not mean I had to be humiliated by his foreplay... did it?

"Just hurry up." I muttered, my patience wearing ever thinner.

His smile snapped into a frown as he narrowed his eyes and stared down at me. "_You_ do not tell _me_ what to do."  
He pinched me again to accentuate his command; this time, designed to hurt, not tease. I grit my teeth to stop myself crying out, but my body arched up by its own accord - exposing my pain to him.

"...I'm sorry; I apologise." I strained to speak through clenched teeth as his grip never wavered. I felt like my chest was going to catch on fire!

...And _I_ was the sensitive one? Hardly. I'd have to watch what I said, and avoid questioning his authority if I was going to survive this experience unscathed.

He let me go, and I know I gasped in relief. My hand instinctively sought to comfort my pain, but he beat me to it; his fingers suddenly becoming softer in their touch, circling my nipple as he leant over once more to kiss me.

His tongue pushed past my lips, seeking out my own tongue. I didn't want to be kissed like this... not by him. My hands went to his shoulders in preparation to shove him off, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.  
Every time I wanted to defy him, I thought of her and how he would be doing these things to her instead. She was too sweet... too innocent... he would crush her spirit in an instant.

It was like having a slippery worm in my mouth, the way his tongue prodded and probed me. It was less like a kiss and more like he wanted to choke me. He was bitter... salty... like the taste I had woken up with in my mouth. The way my lips puckered against his as I tried to say his name only made me seem more eager, when it was quite the opposite.

"Mmm, yes... I think I'm going to enjoy you." He marvelled, keeping close to me so that his lips brushed mine as he spoke, and I breathed in his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be Continued!
> 
> I have a couple more chapters partially written, including the (eheheh) climax, so I'll get around to finishing something soon. This is a promise made to you in August 2019. ^_^d


End file.
